Dreaming Of You
by wishing-is-wasting
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are married, Troy goes into a coma. She says goodbye.. oneshot, bad summary.


* * *

Gabriella lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes wet. Her house was silent, she hated silence. It made her feel scared, and alone. Like she was. But Troy would be back soon, she had been waiting for him to come back for almost a week, but he will, she knew he would. She closed her eyes with a sigh. She opened them after a few minutes, as there was a soft knock at the door. She looked up, and smiled as she saw the familiar face of her husband. "Honey, I'm home." he smiled kissed her cheek.  
"I missed you! You were gone for ages" Gabriella said happily.  
"I will never leave you again. I promise." Troy whispered. Un-buttoning his shirt.  
"Good. I hate being alone." Gabriella smiled, and quickly slipped into a happy sleep.

* * *

"Morning, brie." A sweet voice whispered in her ear. Gabriella moaned and buried her face under the covers.  
"You can't sleep in all day!" Troy laughed.  
"I have been all week." Gabriella replied smartly, from under the covers.  
"Well you can't now. I brought breakfast!" troy said proudly.  
"In bed? Troy it might get on the...covers." Gabriella sighed as she saw a growing coffee stain on the clean, white duvet cover. "troy!" Gabriella sighed. "These are new!"

"Sorry. Now try some of my toast." Troy said.

"Made by _you_?" She laughed.  
"Yes by me" Troy said hurt.  
"Oh, then... I'm not too hungry.." Gabriella smiled evilly. Troy's blue eyes saddened and his smile faded. He looked like a little kid, who didn't get what he wanted.  
"Aww, Troy. I'm sorry. I'm sure its..._great_" She said sarcasticly  
"It is." Troy said, cramming a slice of toast into Gabriella shocked mouth.  
"Truugh!" She cried mouth full.  
"Sorry darling. Can't understand you? You want some more of my yummy yummy toast?" He laughed. Gabriella shook her head wildly. "Only if you say it... my toast is yummy. Say it gabi." Troy laughed.  
"Ynugh tnarg ish ghummy" Gabriella tried to say, mouth full of toast.  
"What?" Troy laughed. Gabriella swallowed.  
"Your toast is yummy. Now can I have some coffee?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

* * *

"...and these graphs show that, with a little work it is possible to.." Gabriella broke off, as Linda,the receptionist walked in.  
"Mrs. Bolton. There's a call for you." She said.  
"Well, I'm in a meeting." Gabriella said, gesturing to the table full of the sharpest mathematical minds in the country. "I'm sure it can wait." Gabriella said, turning back to her papers.  
"Gabriella. It's the hospital, about your husband. I think you should take it." Linda said, smiling sympatheticly.  
Gabriella's face froze, as she ran out of the meeting room.

* * *

Gabriella ran up to the reception, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" a nurse said, at the desk.

"No. I'm looking for my husband. Troy Bolton. He was in an... accident." It hurt Gabriella to say it. Troy had an accident, and was seriously injured. That's what the call was about. He was hit by a drunk driver, as he crossed the road.

"He's in room 12." The nurse said, smiling.

"Is he ok?" Gabriella asked, her throat suddenly dry.

"Mrs Bolton?" A voice from behind her asked.. Gabriella span round, nodding. "I'm Doctor Johnson, your husbands doctor. I'm afraid he fell into a coma shortly after surgery. He's not looking great. His injuries were pretty bad, but we have done our best to help them. He hasn't been concious since our ambulence team found him. Let me take you to him."

Gabriella walked silently beside Troy's doctor, feeling dizzy. She couldn't believe what was happening. This morning she was happily having breakfast in bed with her husband, and now Troy was in a coma, and could die. She felt strangley lost, and alone, even though the hospital was packed.

"what if he doesn't wake up?" Gabriella said suddenly,in a small voice.

"Don't think about that yet." The doctor said. "here he is."

Gabriella ran over to him. he was on a bed, tubes in his nose. Gabriella perched on the bed next to him. She held his hand in her own, and held it tight. Troy's face was ghostly white, but with harsh red gashes and bruises.

"They say it helps if you talk to him. When they here their loved ones talking to them, it gives them strength." The doctor suddenly said. Gabriella glanced up at him, but the door swung closed. Gabriella smiled sadly. She was alone, and it was strangely silent, apart from the gently beeping.

"I love you, Troy" She said, her voice hardly audible.  
She cleared her throat.

"I love you" She said, clearly, yet softly. "Troy, i love you so much. So much. I don't know what I'd do without you. You can't leave me." Gabriella said, tears gushing out of her eyes. "You can't leave me Troy Bolton." Gabriella whispered again. "Ever since I first met you, I _knew _you were the one. And you are. You always will. The only one for me, your the only man I've ever loved, and the only man I will. We only just started our lives, Troy. You have to wake up so we can finish them. Together." Gabriella said, sobbing into his chest. "I love you. I can't live without you. I can't." Gabriella whispered into his neck. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, but they kept coming back. She knew Troy would have to die some day much as it pained her, but she always imagined that day to be later on in life. When they died together, not like this. "Wake up Troy. You have to. I hate being alone. I feel alone without you. I'm lost without you. I'm no one without you. I love you."Gabriella's cried grew stronger, and she couldn't control herself. Her body shook with fear, what would she do without Troy?

* * *

Gabriella jolted up, suddenly awake, with loud beeping in her ears, she must have still been tired. She looked at Troy. He looked the same, his face so pale. But he looked peaceful, like he was asleep. Gabriella put her head to his chest again, the slow beating of his heart comforted her. She looked at his face and stroked his cheek. Suddenly the door flung open and doctors rushed into the silent room. "He's crashing!" A doctor cried. Gabriella touched Troy's cheek. "Miss, move!" Another shouted at Gabriella. Gabriella stepped back, tears blurring her vision. She slumped to the floor, un-able to stand, her body frozen in fear.. She sat there watching the scene in front of her, her husbands body shake with the electricity being charged into his body, the doctors desperate attempts to get Troy's heart to start again. After what seemed to be forever, the doctors finnaly stopped, and looked over to Gabriella, sitting on the floor, hugging her legs, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Mrs Bolton. We did everything we could." A doctor said sadly, and they left Gabriella to be alone with him.

Gabriella, somehow managed to get up and went over to Troy. She touched his cheek. It was paler than ever and cold. So cold. "I love you Troy. Always will. I'm gunna miss you." Gabriella whispered, letting her tears stream freely now. She didn't care any more, because Troy was gone. If Troy was gone, then a piece of her heart was gone too. She closed her eyes, just hoping that it could be a dream.

"Gabriella.." Troy whispered, his voice sounding strangely powerful

"Troy!" Gabriella cried in joy. "I thought you'd gone!" She said softly.

"I'm never leaving you Gabi. No matter what. I will always be here. Even if you don't know it." Troy said softly.

"I can't live without you wildcat." Gabriella sobbed.

"But you can Gabi. You must." Troy said strongly.

Gabriella looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You have to live without me Gabi. You can't just sleep and think everything will be ok when you wake up. Because it won't. Gabriella you have to move on, and get over me."

"Troy, maybe I should get a doctor. You're not making sense." Gabriella said.

"You know it's true Gabriella. You have to move on from me, get over me."Troy said again.

"But Troy! you're not dead!" Gabriella laughed.

"Move on brie. You must. I was just one chapter in your life. Star another. Even without me." Troy said, eyes closed.

"Troy. Maybe all the drugs haven't worn of yet. Maybe you should get some sleep. I'll call a nurse in to check in you."

"There's nothing anyone can do Gabriella. I'm dead, and you have to live with that. Get over me, Brie. I love you. Forever and ever. " Troy whispered, opening his eyes wide. Gabriella looked sharply at him. His face was still ghostly pale,but his blue eyes burning with passion.

"Troy, you're not dead. you're right here." Gabriella laughed, but suddenly stopped as her husband started to dissapear.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked. Troy's image started to fade. "Troy!" Gabriella called. Suddenly Gabriella was left, staring at an empty hospital bed. "TROY!" She screamed.

* * *

Gabriella sat up screaming and sweating.

"Gabi! You ok?" Taylor asked, running into her bedroom.

"tay! i just had bad dream. Just a dream.."

"about Troy." Taylor said quietly. She locked eyes with Gabriella then looked at the floor.

Gabriella glanced over to her husbands side of the bed. Troy was lying there, smiling up at Gabriella. But Gabriella's eyes moved an focussed on a small brown dot. A coffee stain.

"It happened?" Gabriella asked, almost to herself. But Troy was there, she could see him.

"Troy's gone. Forever, Gabi. You can't just sleep and think everything will be ok when you wake up. Because Gabs. it's not. Move on from him. Get over him" Taylor said, mimicking Troy's exact words.  
Gabriella hid her head under the covers, and cried. Realising the truth. Troy's gone, he got hit by a drunk driver, and died.

"Troy. You really have gone. You're not really there." Gabriella whispered sticking her head out from under the covers, once she knew Taylor had gone. She glanced over to the empty space, where for so many years her husband lay.  
Gabriella closed her eyes once more, in hope that it was a dream. But it wasn't. It was the reality.

"I'm still here, Brie. I'll always be in your heart. Watching you, protecting you, loving you. But you don't need me right now, get over me Gabi, and move on. Start a new life." Troy voice came out of no where, but his words were strong.

"i don't want you to go." Gabriella whispered.

"You'll be fine. And please, gabs,or Taylor, take a shower and get up. I love you. Forever and ever I love you.." troy smiled.

Gabriella starred up at the ceiling, her eyes brimming with tears. She was alone now, but, because Troy had said it, she knew she would be fine. She would get up, and live her life – with or without Troy. As he said, he was just one chapter in her life, and she was about to start the next, knowing that Troy woudl always be watching over her, and always loving her.

* * *


End file.
